21st_century_rome_nsfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivedrabia
Olivedrabia's History Olivedrabian lore suggests that the nation origionated from imperialist nations colonizing the region. At some date in the 18th century, the Olivedrabian Republic was formed after a successful revolution. However, the nation would undergo terrible catastrophies in the 19th century, mainly due to the Olivecorn Republic, and New Mountainhold. These nations rebelled from Olivedrabia's southern and western regions, the western region being moutainous and difficult to fight in. These civil wars were put down, but a board of generals was put in charge of the nation, becoming a Military Republic. Olivedrabia expanded rapidly in the late 1800s and early 1900s, conquering huge swaths of territory from the natives on the mainland and the subjugation of Brasilistan, making the nation a military colony known as Olivedrabionis. The Gladius Bloodline Aedilius Gladius was the first known member of the Gladius bloodline. He was a senator in the Roman Republic, and led many military triumphs in the Roman Era. Legato Gladius was his son, who witnessed Rome undergo massive reforms, becoming an Empire he was a minor Legate that served under Augustus Caesar. The rest of the bloodline is unknown up until the medieval era, when Doge Aleksander Gladius was the head of the Zendaran Trade Republic, he was the leader in a very prosperous time up until the black plague, he died of the plague. In 1453, General Segian Gladius IV watched Constantinople fall and the survivors escape to other lands to keep Rome alive in Russia, Germany, Italy, Fance, Spain, England, and many other nations in the form of Republicanism, Imperialism, Catholicism, and many other Roman Ideals. Segius Gladius I settled Olivedrabia in 1607, in the area now known as Siegetown. He was governor up until his death in 1640. His son was Segius Gladius II, the last Segius until the 21st century. He set the framework for the Olivedrabian Revolution. Meanwhile, Rome was slowly coming back to life elsewhere. Seorge Leaderton Gladius was the commander in chief of the Olivedrabian Revolutionaries frim 1770-1791. He was declared the first president in 1792. The Gladius bloodline kinda lost noteriety in the 1700s-1800s and a few mentions were made of a few Gladius officers in the 1st World War. However, the High General Segian Gladius II was leader during the 2nd World War. He helped to bring back the dream of a reestablishment of the Roman Empire in the form of the United Roman Nations, and alliance that kept Rome alive. It wasn't until Segius Gladius III, the current ruler, that the alliance evolved into a united empire, with the former nations serving as semi autonomous states that answer to the Imperator and Consul. Segius Gladius III is rumored to be a massive supporter of nukes and the nuke gods. He also is rumored to have great ambitions of becoming the Imperator, but we all know that isn't true......or is it? Olivedrabia's Involvement in Rome Olivedrabia joined Rome as his first region. He wanted to be active in the region but didn't want to get involved with the ducksauce debate and the Liberty Pact incident. So he decided to be a hermit and go into a period of undisturbed isolation. He got involved after the incident was over (and he decided to stop being lazy) and became an active member in regional events (similar to America before and after the world wars). Politics At first he was content with rps and such, but with a little moral support (and a mental shove) Olivedrabia ran for Aedile against Hisparta. He won, but wished Hisparta better luck next time (Hisparta wasn't heard from much again) and so he engineered a few rps, but then multiple wars erupted and, being a member of the Legion, he was honor bound to assist with the liberation of Warzone Africa and the Nation States of Setonia. Olivedrabia wasn't satisfied with his first term, for he didn't get anything done, so he decided to run a second time, against Curidere. He won, and has helped to engineer a grand roleplay thus far. Olivedrabia is currently in no Royal Families Category:Nations